Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is a Spirit in the Date A Live verse and is one of the unsealed Spirits. She is first a villain before becoming an anti hero, helping the heroes to accomplish her own goals. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kurumi Tokisaki VS Sakuya Izayoi (By DealySinner28, Complete) *Gremmy Thoumeaux VS Kurumi Tokisaki (By Quincy Emperor) *Nui Harime VS Kurumi Tokisaki (By DealySinner28, Complete) *Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki (By Loliwaifulife62, Complete) *Kurumi Tokisaki vs Homura Akemi (By Gliscor Fan) History Death Battle Info Background Height: ??? Weight: ??? Age: ??? (Physically 16) Aliases: Nightmare S-ranked Spirit Weapons and Abilities Zafkiel * Is her Angel, which appears as a clock * Allows her to manipulate time * Has a flintlock pistol and musket representing the hour and minute hands of the clock * Depending which clock hand she points to varies on the effect * Aleph: Accelerates time on an object or person (1 o'clock) * Bet: Slows down time on an object or person (2 o'clock) * Dalet: Rewinds time on an object or person (4 o'clock) * Zayin: Freezes time on an object or person (7 o'clock) * Het: Creates a clone of an object or person (8 o'clock) * Tet: Allows Kurumi to share her senses with another person (9 o'clock) * Yud: Peeks into the past of an object or person (10 o'clock) * Yud Bet: Enables Kurumi to travel through time at the cost of her power (12 o'clock) * Using these bullets consumes a bit of her time, though Yud Bet consumes the most Shadow Manipulation * Acts as a storage for Kurumi's many clones * Allows her to bind opponents with white limbs and drag them into her shadow * Can summon the City of Devouring Time, which absorbs the time of the opponents who are in her shadow * Is able to consume the time of others Elohim * Her Astral Dress * Needs strong equipment to cut through it Abilities * Increased strength and speed * Flight * Shadow manipulation * Can create clones * Is capable of making spacequakes * Time manipulation * High durability * Pin-point shooter Feats * Defeated Mana with relative ease * Deceived Mana by sending her clones out, making her underestimate Kurumi's abilities * Could destroy a school with a spacequake, which can only be negated by another spacequake, can't be combated against and kills in one hit * Was able to send Shido five years into the past * Her clones can wield her guns, summon spacequakes and summon the City of Devouring Time * She has a large amount of time at her disposal * She is incredibly smart, being able to get past the defenses of the Yamai sisters and Yoshino, who were under Miku's control Weaknesses * If the original Kurumi dies, then the rest of the clones die * Unforeseen circumstances can knock Kurumi off guard * Other Spirits are immune to the City of Devouring Time * Running out of time restricts her abilities and could kill her Gallery DAL Kurumi with Zafkiel.jpg|Kurumi's Zafkiel. DAL Kurumi using special bullet.gif|Kurumi's bullets can cause various effects, such as reversing time to heal herself. Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Spirit Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Date A Live Characters